User talk:Engineer12798
Welcome! Engineer12798, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — -- RoyboyX (Talk) 04:35, June 30, 2010 Warning Hello Engineer12798. This message is to inform you of a couple issues regarding your recent edits. First, an image you recently uploaded, File:Complete Metroid Fusion Map.gif, has been deleted because it appears to be fanart, but was not properly tagged as such. Here at Wikitroid, we require that all fanart images uploaded to this wiki bear a fanart tag, as described in the Images Policy, which you should have read before uploading the image. In addition, the image had a public domain copyright tag, an extremely unlikely situation. First of all, if the image is not fanart (i.e., it was created by Nintendo or a reputable Nintendo-affiliated source), please let me know so I can restore it for you, and remember to include where you found the image. However, if it is fanart, and you are not the author, you must get permission from the author to release it under a free license before it may be used on this wiki. If you are the author of the image, you must be prepared to release the image under a free license if you wish to upload it to this wiki, which means giving up some of your rights to the image. All of this information, with more detail, can be found in the Images Policy, a page which I recommend you read before you upload any more files to Wikitroid to avoid further problems. Second, the article that you wrote, Metroid Fusion map, has been deleted for a few reasons. The first is that the primary image on the article was the map image discussed above, which, as I said, appears to be fanart. Fanart is strictly forbidden on articles, and, since it made up the primary content of the article, the article was deleted. Also, your article had little useful unique information in it - that is, all of the information you had in the article you wrote was already covered in other articles. When you write an article, you must have enough content to justify the existence of the article (although stubs are an exception, sort of). Finally, if you have any questions about what I've just written or anything else that has to do with this wiki, please feel free to ask me on my talk page, to ask me , to ask any other active administrator, or to join us on our live IRC chat channel (this is usually the most immediate way to get help, provided that there are people around). Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 09:52, June 30, 2010 (UTC)